My Holiday Inn?
by poodlehair92
Summary: JDCox. A convention, a confession, and a confectionery oven. What do these things have in common? What is going to be the most torturous week of Perry Cox's life. But things aren't always what they seem, especially if your hotel room only has one bed.
1. Chapter 1

"OUCH

My Holiday Inn?

JDCox. A convention, a confession, and a confectionery oven. What do these things have in common? What is going to be the most torturous week of Perry Cox's life. But things aren't always what they seem, especially if your hotel room only has one bed.

--

"OUCH! What the…oh Dr. Cox. I'm so sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going. Although I have to say, that was a wonderful way to say good morning to my favorite mentor."

"Dear gods Roxanna, just get up already."

"Well Dr. Cox I would but you're the one laying on top of me."

Dr Cox got up with something, he thought with horror, akin to a blush on his cheeks. Refusing to lend a hand to his dear buddy Carol he stormed of in a tizzy fit, knocking papers out of an intern's hand on his way. _Oh great, just what I need is an armful of Newbie to com-pah-letely make my day oh so much better than the pile of shit it was already'_ he thought going into inner rant mode_. 'But he's so light, and his hip-bones stick out way too much; I wonder if he ever eats. Oh what the fuck Per why do you even care, its not like you would do anything anyway... Well maybe I'll go out and by a candy bracelet to throw at him later.'_

Oh no, no, no, no , no, he was thinking about him again. Well at first it was fairly normal thoughts about his annoying-ness, and the copious amounts of hair gel he used. But then the dreams started and those thoughts changed to his infectious laugh and what said hair would feel like with out all of the gel. _'Probably really soft, it would certainly be longer, maybe look a little scruffier. He would reach out and touch, Newbie's eyes would close as his head tilted back, giving him just the right angle to put his lips on that soft pulse point and to start to su-'_

" Perry? PERRY?!"

Oh dear God not again. If he kept getting caught up like this people might actually get the impression that he cared- about, well anything. And that just wouldn't do. No one would be scared of him anymore, and the interns would laugh when he tried to be mean.

"Yes Bobbo? I'm sorry I was busy begging 'Oh please, please baby puh-lee-eese just this once' that there was another Perry you were talking to, one that maybe, gosh I don't know, actually cared. But no, and here we are with you wasting your time and me wasting my _**life**_."'_That's more like it. Now keep your head in the game Perry, get ready for what ever vile bit he is about to spew in your general direction.'_

" 

"Ah yes… Well anyway Dr. Cox I need a favor." There was a pause just long enough to frighten even the almighty Perry Cox. "You see Dr. Dorian is supposed to go to a convention with Turkelton all next week, but we're short a surgeon or two, so I need him her. You will be going with Dorian instead."

Again another pause that seemed almost sinister,

"That isn't going to be a problem is it Perry?"

"Please God that I may or may not believe in tell me that I did not hear you say that I have to spend all next week with Gandhi's best girlfriend LaToya? 'Cause that's sure as hell what it sounded like. And I have to say that the only thing that could possibly be worse would be running at a semi that was going 90 miles an hour. But then again that, at least, would have the benefit of killing me instantly, while this will take much longer."

"Nope you heard me right. Who else would I trust more on this trip than the best man in this place… unfortunately Jordan is already booked so I am sending you instead."

"Please Bob I'll do anyth-"

"Now, now Perry, I don't want to hear your crap. We both know you aren't going to do any of whatever you were starting to promise, so zip it. Your and Dr. Dorian's plane leaves in two days for Chicago.

All other protests died on Perry's lips as an almost bigger problem became evident. _'Oh no, __plane__?'_

--

If asked, J.D. would say he'd had a pretty good day. He'd managed to get out of the house without tripping on Rowdy and thusly letting Izzy sleep. The coffee shop had the delicious lemon loaf he loved so much and best of all his hair was cooperating. Yet all of this paled in comparison to what had just happened.

He was innocently walking down the hall towards Dr. Cox, thinking that he felt like they were on a runway. That of course prompted a day dream of Dr. Cox on a runway, shirtless, as he took photos and yelled 'Work it baby!' But then all of a sudden he hit a brick wall. Well at least it felt that way until the wall fell down on him as he hit the ground.

J.D. looked up into the disgruntled blue-green eyes of his mentor, shock clearly written on his face. Now that he saw who was on top of him it was easy to see how he had mistaken that wonderful body for a brick wall. Two strong arms were braced on either side of his head, but from his toes to his chest J.D. was covered by Perry. This, in his humble opinion, was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced in his life. Unfortunately this was causing a rather obvious reaction which he needed to cover up quickly.

He started babbling the first thing that came to his mind, apologizing and saying it was his fault that they had run into each other, even thought it was really both of their faults. In a burst of inspiration he called him his 'mentor' a sure fire way to make him leave quicker. Dr. Cox called him Roxanne and told him to get up, forcing J.D. to reply, with an inner smirk, that Perry was actually the one on top and thusly had to get off first.

The Roxanne comment would usually have bothered him but today there were two reasons why it didn't. First off was that he noticed that the older man didn't pay nearly as much attention to anyone else and would have to had spent a lot of time coming up with all of those girl names, which meant that he cared, and secondly the man who was now standing above him seemed to be blushing; something J.D. took perverse pleasure in since it was usually J.D. blushing and he had never seen the other man do it before. There was no offer to help him up, but from this point he had a great view of the other man's ass.

J.D. walked up to the nurses' desk doing his best to appear unaffected, although he knew Carla would know better. She had quickly figured out his attraction to the older man, although in his defense it would have been easier to hide it if she hadn't come in to check on him one night while he was sick, only to hear him moaning _'Perry, oh god no. Don't stop' _in his sleep. Stupid fever.

"Hey Bambi. How are you doing, I hear you had a wonderful visit with everyone's favorite curly haired doctor this morning. Although you should know, that by the time it got to me, from one of the interns, you two had been doing it… right there on the floor. I had to ask Laverne what the real story was."

J.D. spaced off for a minute, but he soon returned to earth with a blush on his face and said.

"Oh boy, he's going to be pissed off. I, however, just had one of the greatest mental images ever, so thanks."

With a smile that turned evil quickly Jordan walked over to them and said

"Hey DJ, I heard that bastard Kelso wanted something. Maybe he's having a sex change and wanted one of your many X chromosomes."

J.D. scowled and walked off to see what the chief of medicine wanted now. The last time he got called in to see Kelso, he ended up having to give up his parking spot by Dr. Cox's because it was a whole 4 feet closer to the door than his. He had to miss seeing Perry at one of his favorite times of the day, when the other man's hair was still wet and his eyes were sleepy. Definitely not fair.

If only he could see the smirk the two women behind him were sharing, he might have been more nervous.

--

Bob Kelso sat at his desk and hoped that Carla and Jordan knew what they were doing. It wouldn't do to have one of Sacred Heart's best doctors kill another one. Although either way the two conniving women had promised him all of the muffins he could eat for the next two weeks if he pulled this off. It didn't matter what happened between the two men, as long as he had his muffins.

--

A/N: well, so, tell me what you think. Is it horrible, great, should I win a Nobel Prize or be hit with rotten tomatoes? I promise I will do my best to keep these two in character as much as I could. I tried to get into the rants because I have a tendency to rant just like Dr. Cox anyway. I personally think I did a great job with Dr. Kelso, though it may have just sounded that way in my head. I love reviews but also understand if you don't leave one. Just try your best because they are like a mother's milk to me… if, you know, I were a baby. Well anyway I promise I will have another chapter up soon-ish.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I believe I forgot to make this clear, I don't own scrubs

Alright, I believe I forgot to make this clear, I don't own scrubs. Let me reiterate… I DON'T OWN SCRUBS! However you do not know what I would pay for about 1or… I don't know 5 hours with John C. McGinley, some whipped cream and a rope… Need I say more?

By the way I would like to throw out some props to some great JDA and DCA fics I have read (namely Elise Davidson and Taelyn Hawker… way to kick some ass ladies.) Anyway, even though I normally stick with humor, I may have to dip into drama and H/C just because of them.

Also a big thanks to 'babyholder . com for all of the Indian names.

…………._In this chapter…………_

_Dr. Cox faces a fear, and J.D. tries to explain just why he doesn't have a problem with the upcoming trip._

--

_'Seriously… flying. I haven't had to do that since I was little. Definitely not one of my top priorities… like ever. If it weren't for Newbie there is no way in hell I would get near one of those flying metal death contraptions… and now I sound like someone's grandpa. Just lov-er-ly.'_

Perry Cox had never been much of a flyer. Planes just didn't seem like the safest thing, and being stuck in an enclosed, inescapable room, miles above the ground with a bunch of people who he would probably want to kill within five minutes was not his idea of a good time. The only thing that would make this bearable would be that he would have Anish with him (he had decided today was 'Indian Name Day' and had thusly informed Dayita.)

Jorderoo had known about his fear of flying but she was the only one. The only reason she had even found out about it was that she wanted to go visit a relative of hers that he actually liked but who had the unfortunate problem of living in Georgia. It took much pleading and drinking (well at least on his part) to get her to never mention in again.

Of course now that she was doing… well whatever she was doing with Barbie… he wasn't so sure about any of his secrets. Just yesterday they had walked by him and Perry swore he heard 'the Demon' whisper something about a curling iron into the younger girl's ear. Now some things were just meant to be private. If Nisha ever found out about that …_'I wouldn't be able to call him girls names anymore, I would be even too much of a hypocrite even for me.'_

However even if the curling iron stayed a secret he had the feeling that there would be no escaping the younger man's noticing he was afraid of flying- especially if he started to hyperventilate like the last time he had gotten on a plane.

Perry walked out of the break room a lot more stressed than when he went in. Tomorrow was the day; he only hoped he wouldn't have a nervous breakdown before then.

--

'_Whew! I thought Dr. Kelso was going to give me bad news, this is the best thing that happened since Rowdy and Steven were in the same room together for the first time.'_

J.D. supposed that to just about anyone else would have thought it was a bad thing, but since finding out about the conference yesterday, he had practically floated around. Wouldn't that be cool (J.D. imagines himself floating around Mercury style, with the flying shoes…)

"I wonder if I'd have to wear a toga or if it was optional."

"I'm sorry, what was that Bambi?"

J.D. thought about the fact that he really had to stop finishing thoughts out loud for a while if he wanted a chance at surviving this coming week and apologized to Carla. He was rushing around the hospital trying to avoid his Chocolate Bear for the first time in his life. He hadn't done anything, at least not yet, but J.D. was sure he was going to ask about this Dr. Cox thing. He knew he hadn't done the appropriate job of seeming upset and that had caused his best friend to become suspicious.

"You could just tell him the truth"

J.D. looked over at Carla in shock

"Did I just say what I was thinking out loud?

"No, but I could tell what you were thinking anyway. If you just tell Turk that you have the hots for Dr. Co-"

"Carla!"

"What, it's not like it comes as a surprise to anyone around here right Laverne?"

"Mmm hmm. Everyone with eyes knows you got it bad for him Q-tip."

"Well that's not fair, maybe just Laverne knows…"

"Jordan?"

"Be careful DJ, he likes it rough."

Carla winced at that one and Laverne tried to pretend she hadn't heard that and went about her business.

"A little graphic for my tastes Jordan, but you sure can prove a point.' She turned to J.D. "Now before you ask, like Laverne said, it is obvious to anyone with eyes, so the two most important people don't know yet, Turk and Dr. Cox."

Jordan chimed in, "Yeah, Perry might pretend like he knows all, but he is a typical male in situations like this. I think you could wear a sign around your neck that says I LOVE PERRY COX and he wouldn't notice. Just try to keep it on the down low kid. And do yourself a favor; go tell your wife before you die from the withdrawal of not talking to him for six hours."

As J.D. walked away with a new spring in his step Jordan once again shared a conspiratorial smile with the Latina woman next to her and said…

"Oh, did I forget to mention that Perry feels the same way. Ooops. Well I guess we can't go and spoil all of their fun this weekend, how mean would that be. I wonder who's gonna top?"

Carla just shook her head and left the slightly evil woman to her musings.

--

J.D. found his Brown Bear in the cafeteria, sitting and drinking some apple juice. He took a deep breath and walked over, mentally preparing himself for whatever was about to go down between him and his best friend.

"Okay Turk, I'm ready. I know you've been dying to ask, so go ahead."

Putting a mock innocent look on his face Turk asked J.D.,

"Why whatever are you talking about VB? Is there something I should be wondering about? Unless you're talking about the question on every person in the entire universe's mind! Why on earth do you seem to be excited to go on this trip with Dr. Cox? Cause seriously man, I almost called someone over from psych to help me figure this one out."

"But SCB…"

"No J.D. let me finish. I know you have had some sort of hero worship for this man since we started here, and I have let it go, but he is just a straight up bastard."

"Turk, I don't appreciate you-"

"I don't care what you appreciate man, this needs to be said. You can't follow him around like an injured puppy. One day he is just going to turn on you and show what a jackass he really is. So unless you have some great reason for being his lap dog then-"

"I LOVE HIM TURK. MY GOD WHY CAN'T YOU SEE!"

At that point J.D. felt shocked and thought he was going to faint, he hadn't really just said that out loud had he? He decided to take the look on Turk's face as a yes. He also counted his blessings that the only other person in the cafeteria was Dr. Beardface, if everyone were there someone would probably figure out who he was talking about. As it was he was almost afraid to look at his best friend, Turk didn't know he was gay, let alone that he had fallen for the illustrious Perry Cox. Well to be honest he hadn't know he was gay either, he always thought he liked girls, but Perry was the exception to the rule apparently.

J.D. hesitantly looked over at the one person who's opinion mattered most (well except for Dr. Cox, but there was no way in hell that he was ever gonna find out.) Oddly enough Turk didn't seem upset, just surprised. J.D. awaited the answer to his question and looked into his friends eyes.

"I would love to say that I am surprised dude, but I'm not. I saw this coming a long time ago. Now, I definitely don't agree with your choice, I'm happily married, but I suppose I will support you. Imagine what kind of state you would be in if Vanilla Bear didn't have his chocolate counterpart."

"Seriously man?"

"Of course J.D., I could never be mad at you for something like that, I mean you can't choose who you love, right?"

"Well, yeah. Are you sure you're not mad at me though; not that I am trying to push you or anything, but it seems like you should be screaming words like 'pansy' and 'poof' at me instead of being so understanding. It's what everyone else would do."

"Yes but I'm not _everyone_ now am I? I'm your Super Chocolate Bear."

J.D.'s face broke out into an all out grin at the last statement. He should have known Turk would be cool with this, they were the two closest people in the world._' Heck he probably knew before me.'_

"Yes, I think I did know before you did. You were all normal, puppy dog like and then you got all depressed, I'm guessing that was when you realized you liked him, then you got all 'dopey-smiley' around him. I'm assuming that is when you realized this wasn't going to go away and decided to just be happy you saw him so much/ relish the moment."

"It is like you were in my head."

Turk grimaced at that one and said "For a while it seemed like I was, which meant I got to watch you stare at his ass whenever he walked away or his hair when he wasn't looking. It was a little gross man…"

"I thought you were okay with this C-bear?"

"Oh I am, but you can just keep the gory details to yourself like a good boy. I don't want to know what he is like in bed. I have a hard enough time pretending like I am oblivious to what is going on without the added benefit of having nightmares."

Blushing at the mental image that sent J.D. attempted to explain to Turk that this was just a one sided thing, and there never was and never will be any 'gory details', as much as he wished that there were. Turk didn't seem convinced but he let it go eventually. All of a sudden his pager went off and he had to go, apologizing about the crap-tacular timing.

J.D. wasn't too sad about having a couple minutes to himself. It gave him time to think about the fact that he was leaving tomorrow for a week with Perry Cox and he couldn't quite stop the smile that came over his face.

--

So sorry about the delay getting this story out, I was torn between writing and reading. I know I mentioned this before (at the top) but Elise Davidson amazing. If you like magic-y stuff I'm currently reading My Looking Glass and it rocks out loud. Next update won't be until next week at the latest, the new book in the Twilight series comes out Sat. and I'm gonna be at the release party all night tomorrow.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	3. Chapter 3

So I lost this page and then found it again. However I had started re-writing it and now I am a little lost. I was pretty much crying when I thought I had lost this too, just got saved in the wrong folder; and didn't show up when I did a file scan. Ummmm, I still don't own this, and for your viewing pleasure each chapter is going to have three item scenario of what would happen if I did.

John C. McGinley, a candy necklace, and a pair of red Jimmy Choo heels. Make of that what you will.

So some advice given to me by katiesmeghead made me thing about what I am going to do with this story. There will be more to what is happening between the two of them than just fluff. It may take a couple of chapters to get there, but I promise there will be some action and emotional scenes too. Thanks for making me get back on track hon.

Oh, and any of the brand name shit I mention doesn't belong to me either. (Like Jimmy Choo or Sprite.)

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I think I said a week last time and it has definitely been longer (uh duh!).

My playlist for this chappie: I'd Rather be With You –Joshua Radin

We're going to be friends- The White Stripes

Hey Jealousy- Gin Blossoms

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JD looked around him, his face lit up with something that might have looked (to the unknowing passerby) like wonder. Sadly enough it wasn't, more like horror. The airport was huge! He had been on flights before, just not out of LAX. It was horrible, all of the people, and all of the germs, ewww. _'Oh no, now I sound like Elliot. At least I can still hold the hands of small children… now that just sounded child molester-ish.'_

"You could stand there in lala land, or you could, gosh I don't know; help me Rhonda!?" Dr. Cox snarled at him.

Instead of being upset, JD smiled at the joke I his mentor's griping; apparently today was 'girl's names from songs' day. For some reason though, the older man had been really tense since he had arrived this morning. Even tenser than when he found out about the trip in the first place- and he had stormed around Sacred Heart for about three days before Carla got to him and told him to… well actually JD wasn't sure what Carla had said, she wouldn't tell him, but it worked.

JD rolled his eyes and grabbed his bags, leading them in the direction he hoped they were supposed to go; he was pretty sure this wasn't his fault. From the way Jordan had acted when he showed up this morning the curly-haired man had been psychotic all morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_JD knocked on the door hoping that he wasn't running late, you never knew with Dr. Cox if when he gave you a time you were supposed to be there at the time or 10 minutes early. Well he balanced it out and was there at 6:55, five minutes before he was supposed to arrive._

_Jordan opened the door, a strange look on her face, it took JD a minute to recognize it a relief, he had never seen it when she looked at him, but now he wasn't sure if it was a good thing._

_"Oh thank god DJ, I thought you would never get here. Well Per-bear, that's my cue, I'm outta here. Tell daddy goodbye Jacky."_

_JD smiled as the cute four year old turned to his father and said "Bye daddy, see you soon, have fun with Auntie Carol." The end part of that comment made JD frown and Perry laugh.' I thought he had gotten Jack to stop calling me 'Auntie Carol' months ago.'_

_That didn't stop the older man from turning to the small boy, smiling and saying "Bye Jacky, have fun with your mommy this week, see ya soon kiddo."_

_JD also turned to the boy and said bye. Jordan and Jack left right away, and JD was left alone with the other man… in his apartment… alone…together. He instantly tried to forget that train of thought, thinking instead of the upcoming flight. He had always liked planes, any sort of ride that moved really. Take offs were his favorite, but for some reason landings made him nauseous; logically it should be the other way. __**'Must stop inner ranting!'**_

_He wondered what was wrong with Dr. Cox, since he seemed to pacing a lot more than usual. But before JD could get a word out he was interrupted by the irate man in front of him._

"_Hey there Delilah, why don't we get a move on it before- although this is a lovely thought- we miss our flight. Now I know you are worried about the safety of your precious scooter, and whether or not Gandhi will be able to make it for a week with out his other wife by his side, but I promise you all will be fine. Either that or I'll kill you; we'll just have to see…_

Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

JD looked around the airport in confusion; Dr. Cox was nowhere to be found; but then, all of a sudden he heard the booming voice of his mentor,

"Newbie, get your ass over here before I have to drag your girlish body over here myself."

A couple sets of parents with small children looked offended, and a couple of passersby looked around obviously expecting a girl to walk over instead of the six foot tall, blue eyed man that did. JD knew better than to even comment on the older man's words, he just followed with what he hoped was surreptitious roll of his eyes. Oh, but did Dr. Cox ever notice,

"Eleanor Rigby, if you have any hopes of surviving for the next week, you will never do that again. Actually not even just for this week. I get the feeling you've become rather fond of the whole 'breathing' thing over these past 30 years, you wouldn't want me to have to make you break that habit, now would you. Watch the attitude missy, or else mommy is going to have to put you in time out…"

Dr. Cox walked away but JD could still hear his voice trail off as he continued

"… and I can just hear her disappointed voice from here 'Layla, you've got me on my knees, Layla…"

JD had been trying a new thing this morning where he just laughed at the hidden jokes in Perry's rants and continued on his way so that is what he did, proceeded to get a flick on his ear and followed the older man into a coffee shop.

He hadn't had time for breakfast before he left the apartment, and thankfully Perry hadn't either or else he never would have gotten anything to eat. He saw what the older man had ordered and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perry saw the kid smile at him when he ordered _'What? Am I not allowed to like muffins too?' _At least he didn't order triple chocolate with cream cheese on the inside like J.D. had. That is just disgusting.

"Why don't you just pour sugar directly into your mouth, it might be faster."

JD frowned, "I tried that once on a dare. I threw up for like an hour straight… it was so fun."

"Oh god Grace Kelly, I was kidding. What the hell is that you are drinking anyway? It looks _ever so straight_!"

"It's an iced caramel macchiato, what's wrong with that. At least I'm not drinking _tea_."

Perry growled. When did the kid decide to grow some? He had just hoped that something with less caffeine would make him relax, just thinking about the upcoming flight was making him twitch, and he didn't need JD asking him if anything was wrong; even thought it was.

"It is earl gray! It is classic, here try and see…"

_'Oh god did I just offer him some of my drink! Did the girl who made this slip something into it?'_

"Sure, I'll try a sip Dr. Cox; as long as you try mine and _honestly_ tell me what you think."

Perry rolled his eyes and held his hand out expectantly, offering the other man his drink. JD handed it to him looking shocked that his mentor had actually agreed. They both took sips at the same time and identical looks of disgust passed over their faces.

Perry thought this might just be the most disgusting thing he had tasted since the time Jack had made him try a sour gummy worm. Well no, that was still worse, but this was a close second.

"Yucky…" JD screwed up his face in a frankly adorable look. Rather like Jack did when he didn't like something.

"I would say something more along the lines of '_disgusting_', but for once, Barbara Ann, you are right.

_'Ha, Barbara Ann. That is one of my best. Better not let the kid ever find the list I made last night of girls names from songs… well I couldn't sleep… too busy worrying about today.'_

"Well come on Newbarilla, let's go wait for our goddamn plane." Dr. Cox seemed to tense even more at his own words. If he didn't know the effects of drugs on the body, he would try… well something. Okay, probably not, but it was a nice idea.

The two men made their way over to gate 14 where they were supposed to wait to get on their plane. Thanks to Dr. Cox's nerves and underlying desire to always be on time, the two doctors were about an hour early. Sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs were not the best way to calm the nerves of the anxious, curly-haired doctor. After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence he informed the brunette doctor that he was going to use the bathroom and that,

"If anyone tries to steal our bags while I'm gone don't try to fight them off by yourself, ask that nice little girl over there to help and then blow your rape whistle."

Perry shook his head as the six year old girl that he had been pointing at looked over in curiosity; she was about 4 feet tall and skinny, with blonde curly hair. Obviously he had picked her due to her frail appearance. _'Hopefully that will get him off of my back for a little while.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JD made an effort to pout at Dr. Cox's statement, hoping the older man would think he was upset enough and leave. Inside, however, he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with his mentor. Obviously it was something, JD may spend a lot of time in a dream world, but that didn't mean he was unobservant, if anything he caught more than other people did. He had already figured out that it wasn't being with him that was bothering the older doctor, and Jordan and Perry had seemed to part on decent terms this morning so it wasn't that either.

_'Well let's see. He seemed to get worse when we actually got to the airport, and as we sat down in the terminal he got so antsy that he actually had to leave… It definitely isn't the large crowds; we work in a hospital for goodness sakes. But what- what can it be?'_

"Oh my god!" JD was so happy that he figured it out that he didn't realize he was exclaiming his happiness aloud.

Dr. Cox was afraid of flying; he never would have guessed it. But now that JD knew what was up how was he going to handle it. He most certainly couldn't mention it to the already stressed and irate older man, that wouldn't help anything.

_'You could always hold his hand' _the sarcastic part of his brain told him.

Shaking his head to get rid of the thought he noticed that Perry was coming back. He decided to continue quietly brainstorming since it didn't appear that his mentor felt much like talking. As he sat there fruitlessly thinking he promised himself that by the time they got on that plane he will have found a way to help the anxious man sitting next to him.


End file.
